Conan, Detective Of Death
by otakubabes
Summary: What if Kudo Shinichi isn't a detective? what if he was the opposite? OOC-Shinichi/?- Dark !Still shrunk! Shinichi. dropped, being rewritten, sorry but i had no plot, now i do and its too out of sync, beta pointed out some problems so thats the reason. rewrite is up and in progress.
1. the amusement park

**Hey again people this is my second fanfic so I don't have everything exactly sorted with my writing style and this is in no possible way professional. I also own nothing but that's pretty obvious.**

**I had this idea last night as I couldn't sleep, it is gonna be a series and even though the first chapter is kinda dull and repetisious to any dc fans, itll change in the second one so give it a shot, please review.**

**The basics is a what if?, what is shinichi kudo was a well known murderer in secret instead of a well know detective in public? I will kill off a lot of the characters so no flaming but it will be highly centred around shinichi/ran partnership so she wont die at any point soon.**

**Right let's get going…**

Shinichi kudo was a well known assassin known as the assassin in white and had been killing people non-stop since he was ten years old.

He was at an adventure park with his childhood friend and love interest ran mouri in his civilian identity of kudo. That day they witnessed a double suicide whilst on a certain roller coster.

"That was interesting" shinichi gleemed internally.

"I can't believe that two people are dead" ran cried out in horror as she had witnessed the whole gruesome affair.

"You get used to it" shinichi said sympathetically seeing his love interest's horror

"How can you say that?" ran screeched at shinichi wide eyed in shock.

"Well…..my mum…and dad…." Shinichi managed with a fake choke in his voice,

"Oh…im sorry shinichi" ran retreated upon hearing the words and believing the faint chokes and tears in his face.

The cover story for his parent's demise was that he, on his tenth birthday discovered their mangled bodies on the floor of his house after school, it was of course, he who had mangled their bodies so but managed to cover it up and make the idiotic police believe his story.

Shinichi smiled at his friends reserved state and looked longingly into her innocent eyes as if mourning a long lost friend that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Those two men in black were suspicious though" ran interjected breaking the awkward silence "they looked annoyed at the police questions as well and had a look that could freeze Antarctica"

Shinichi smiled internally at the thought of someone else dodging police questions, it also drew unwanted attention away from him, he also smirked at the polices stupid-ness as they deemed it a double suicide instead of what it was, a murder suicide. Then again who was he to be lecturing a murderer?

He thought about those men in black and had decided that he could get some fun out of them by watching his fellow criminals, as he was sure they were, work.

"I have to go ran, ive got some _business_ at home, schoolwork and stuff" shinichi managed as he ran off in the direction of the two suspicious gentlemen.

"Wait… shinichi" ran managed feeling a foreboding that she wont ever see him again.

When shinichi was out of sight of his oblivious love interest an evil glint appeared in his eye and a shark grin accompanied it on his lips.

"Now let's go see what my _friends_ are getting themselves into" he said aloud, scaring a group of three kids that had passed him as they saw his twisted features [**three guesses as to who they are.**]

He snuck up on the dealing between the shorter of the two men and a nervous looking porky man in a suit.

"Just a pay-off! I thought these guys were big time" shinichi sighed in boredom" may as well get back to ran"

At that thought shinichi felt a metal bar hit his head as he managed to recognise the taller and more sinister looking of the two men. Kicking himself mentally for not paying attention to his surroundings and the absence of the taller man.

"What should we do with the rat?" the taller man sneered in a gravelly voice whilst pointing a gun at the youngsters head.

"Plug him" the shorter man stated as the portly gentleman scampered off.

"No, we should use poison, we got that new one sherry made for us, and we need a test subject" that taller man sneered with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Sherry" shinichi though "I WILL kill you!"

The shorter man held up shinchi's head roughly whilst the taller man forced poison down the concussed youngster throat.

"That'll deal with the rat, let's go" the taller man ordered his shorter companion as they stomped off with the briefcase full of money and shark grins on their faces.

"Arrg" shinichi managed quietly as the he felt his body grow hotter and an immense pain struck his heart as his vision became weaker, "karma" the youth thought before succumbing to the darkness and seemingly his demise.


	2. his past and the ambulance

**Right were onto chapter 2 and I am going to explain how he became a murderer so enjoy, it gets a bit tragic in this but im not exactly a good writer so it may come out wrong, I still don't own anything.**

There was a commotion at the fair ground as two police-men strolled by as the after effect of the double suicide case a few hours earlier had left some policemen on patrol around the theme park, one was younger by several years and had the same look of innocence as ran, the other was an elderly gentleman with experience showing on his face as he was clearly getting annoyed by his naïve colleague.

"Hey! I think there's a dead body over here" the younger policeman had stated in slight horror but also slight excitement in his voice, clearly trying to impress the older policeman.

"Karma indeed" the groggy shinichi stated in his head, relief in his voice.

"He not dead, you idiot" the older man shouted at the young man making him flinch, "the kids just knocked out" he let out an exasperated sigh as if he had to deal with his idiocy all day.

"Oh… im alive…"shinichi sighed in his head as he mocked" incompetent police couldn't even tell a dead body from a live one, hold on….did he just say kid?"

"He's been bleeding pretty heavily from this head wound" the older man stated with clear worry in his voice. "Call an ambulance rooky"

Shinichi got up quickly and regretted it soon after as the world started to swoon, this startled both policemen.

"Little boy, can you hear me?" he started to ask "do you know who you are?" the concern showing clearly again.

Shinichi started to speak "who are you cal..." before a wave of nausea hit him and he puked up what he and ran had eaten earlier at the amusement park all over the older policeman.

"Lovely" the man muttered under his breath as he looked at the uniform, then at the boy who was clearly going paler as time went on and his eyes were out of focus. This startled the older policeman as panic showed in his eyes. "Where the hell is that ambulance rookie?" he shouted in a panic as shinichi allowed the world to be swallowed up in darkness yet again but not before he saw the man grow paler as the child fell.

The darkness started to clear as he saw his parents, alive again; this startled him for the moment until he saw a younger version of himself and concluded he must have collapsed and was absorbed in his memories.

The younger shinichi stood with his parents, the woman was a beautiful specimen as she was a skinny woman in her thirties, with long blond hair and a nice smile as her eyes twinkled with mischief, his father was a tall stern looking man with kind eyes and glasses gently hanging off the end of his nose, whilst he looked up at them both happily. To any outsider this would seem like a perfectly normal family unit, but he knew different.

His mother had cold eyes that pierced anything that they looked upon, a sadistic smile danced along her lips as she ordered her husband and son to do her perverse schemes, his farther was an introverted pushover and went along with anything that his mother wanted, even if it caused harm to him or anyone else.

He, at this point was put through rigorous training to perfect his skills as an assassin and murderer, at his mothers request. He was miserable but would obtain severe beatings from his mother if he didn't act happy, shinichi had learned from a young age that the world was a cruel place indeed.

On the eve of his tenth birthday his mother had finally told him the reason for his unhappy childhood and rigorous training, he was to continue on the family tradition. To his horror it was a rather twisted tradition that explained his lack of family members. The tradition was that on the tenth birthday of the first born kudo of every generation they would kill their parents then cover it up.

Shinichi was initially shocked to hear this as it made him shiver to think that he, at just ten years old, would become a murderer. "Why" he had asked his mother out of shock before quickly covering up his mouth in horror.

"WHY" she screeched in a voice that reminded shinichi of a psychopath, "BECAUSE I SAID SO YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT"

After her moment of anger had subsided she said again in a calm voice, "you will kill us at precisely twelve o clock tonight, me and your father, you will then clean yourself up, go to school, and act like everything was normal, then you will come home to find our dead bodies and call the police crying that we were dead in your normal child voice" she explained matter of factly.

"As to how you will kill us" she continued "surprise me" she spat as a psychotic grin fell on her face.

At this point shinichi had decided to tell father and see if he would show a backbone for once and save him from becoming a child killer. He approached him and he started to shake violently as he did, like he knew that shinichi was to be his executioner.

"Father, mother wants me to kill you, I don't want to kill people" he sobbed

He turned to face the boy with a blank face and dead eyes, he realised at that moment that my father had dies long before he would ever get to him. It was then that he decided to put him out of his misery and break free from shinichi psychotic mother.

He decided on strangulation as a death choice, it was easy if you knew where to press, it was also fairly lenient compared to some of the other things he had been taught could kill. He killed his father first, he deemed it a mercy killing, he didn't resist, shinichi even saw him smile at him in thanks, and it didn't help the guilt. He then strangled his mother, she was psychotic till her last breath and cracked a joker smile upon realising shinichi was doing my part for the twisted tradition. He wasn't sorry for her, just for his poor father. He stood there standing over my parents corpses emotionless, something else died that day alongside them, his innocence.

Shinichi looked at the scene bitterly remembering that fatal day, he was too young for that, but no-one ever suspects children.

The scene faded as shinichi suddenly opened my eyes to a bright light and noises that he ascertained were people talking and the sound of an ambulance. There were two people inside the ambulance as normal, one was a rather grumpy looking man, who was concentrating on driving, and the other was a portly woman with a kind, no-nonsense smile.

The man just grunted at the sight of shinichi waking up and the woman shined a brilliant smile that he knew he didn't deserve. "Where am I?" he had managed before feeling a similar sickness go over him as he puked out whatever was left in his stomach, the woman got it over her uniform in the same manner as the police as shinichi looked down at himself with eyes wide in horror.

His hands were small and childlike and his voice was like the high-pitched tone of a kid, he marvelled over this in confusion which obviously registered on his face as the woman asked in a concerned manner, "do you know who you are?" shinichi didn't answer as he was still in shock which was obviously misinterpreted by the woman who immediately began shining a bright light inside of his eyes which made him flinch.

"Well that's normal" the kind looking woman muttered, "do you know who did that to you?" the woman asked gesturing to the large mass of the bump and dried blood.

A murderous glare appeared on the Childs face as he remembered the two men and their third partner simply called sherry.

The glare turned to the woman as she reminded him of a mother, they were his favourites to kill, mothers, he had liked the look of the children as they looked on helpless, this made him feel sick in his stomach but he couldn't help it, it seemed to relieve his stress.

The woman either chose to not comment at the clearly dangerous glare or didn't notice as they arrived at the hospital and the sirens stopped.


	3. the hospital and the escape

CHAPTER 3

**Hey this is chapter 3 guys so someone finally dies in story and I am not proclaiming to be m an expert on how people die so call me out on it if I got it wrong, count hospitals in there too, a certain ahou from Osaka appears so look forward to that but I won't be doing the accent because it's annoying to write.**

**Still don't own anything by the way.**

Shinichi felt week as the man brought out a chair and he sunk into it. His head was still pounding so he could successfully ignore the urge to strangle the woman that was wheeling him gently into the ER room. The discomfort on his face was not that of a child's as he was feeling too sick to act the part of his newly acquired boy. He quickly scanned his surroundings any quick escape routes in case of an emergency that required his immediate escape.

He clearly gave off the look of being nervous as the woman came up to his new eye level and inquired about his health.

"Are you okay, little boy?"

"Yes, thanks lady" he said in a cheerful tone he got from his childhood days of torture and smiling along with his training to become a murderer.

"Um..." he fake stuttered earning a quizzical glace from the woman. "Who…am…I?" he said with a quiver in his voice and tears in his eyes.

Everyone in his immediate vicinity gave him a look of shock and pity as he started to cry whilst smiling like a crocodile inside of his head at how naïve everyone was…

It was quickly replaced with a look of worry and disgust as the nausea wave hit Shinichi on the head again. He was about to puke up on the floor before a bedpan was shoved in front of his face and he threw up for a third time that day.

Shinichi cursed as a wave of tiredness fell over him. 'Back to the nightmare' he thought.

He awoke with a sudden jolt and he was panting heavily and sweating buckets. Then his eyes went wide as he realised his situation, he was in a hospital, hospitals were bad, oh and he was shrunk, there was that too, but hospitals were worse, he needed to escape. Murderers don't go to hospitals; it was like asking to go to prison. Or at least that's what he had been told.

A middle aged nurse came in who was visibly tired as she had bags under her eyes and they were dilated with caffeine or something similar. Shinichi noted that she would be an easy target for when he would escape and needed to cause a panic.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked with motherly concern that made Shinichi scowl inside.

"Yep" he said with a fake whimper. "It was about this dog that had to die" he half lied as he howled in dark laughter in his head.

"Well, I'm your doctor" she introduced "doctor Manerou"

Her smile saddened as she asked her next question, "are you sure that you can't remember anything?"

"No..." he fake hesitated whilst holding his head and allowing a look of pain to cross his face.

"That's alright sweetie, you don't have to remember" she said quickly noticing the child's apparent pain. A shark grin appeared on his face as she turned to leave and decided on his plan of action to escape the hospital.

"sleepy…" he managed before falling 'asleep' before the darkness engulfed him again 1 hour later so he was sure the doctors couldn't perform tests on him.

He woke up a few hours later covered in sweat and panting yet again. He remembered his plan and calmed down to put his plan into action. He called for assistance with his buzzer and to his delight doctor manerou came into his room.

"Welcome to the world of the woken sweetie" she chirped despite looking more tired than she had previously. "Something the matter?"

"Um…well…" he stuttered "I remembered my name" he said meekly and her expression widened into that of a grin.

Shinichi small face became dark and he let his shark teeth smile and evil glint show as the woman widened her eyes in horror at the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"I'm the child who's going to kill you" he said in a taunting tone whilst pulling a thread on his night gown.

"wha…" doctor manerou managed before the 'child' jumped nimbly around her to her back and began pulling on the thread as hard as he could while it was wrapped around her neck.

Her eyes bulged in horror as she gasped for air and the colour started to go from normal to an odd shade of purple. After about five minutes of thrashing around she stopped moving and the child let go as he checked her pulse. She was dead!

Shinichi sighed as he brought out his clothes from the plastic container tied to his bed and changed into his now baggy clothes with a loud mental sigh.

Shinichi swiped his records off the chart and walked calmly out of the room leaving behind a dead corpse once known as doctor manerou. He avoided doctors and nurses as he calmly and slowly walked out of the hospital.

He headed to a park by walking all morning { it was around 3:00 am when he escaped} , once shinichi found a park that was far enough away from the hospital he lay down on a park bench and succumbed to sleep in his way too big clothes taking in the events of the past few days with a frown before sleep captured him in her cruel net.

At around one in the afternoon shinichi was awoken to somebody with a thick osakan accent and grimaced as he hated being woken up. Shinichis eyes bolted open to find a teenager around his age staring at him with worried and curious eyes. He was dark skinned and awfully loud and shinichi could tell he was going to be annoying.

"Why are you sleeping here kid" the osakan asked loudly as shinichi was waking up, "and why are you wearing clothes that are too big?"

**Hope you enjoyed please R/R**


	4. Rewrite

**HEY THERE READERS, IM SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT I HAD A BETA DONE BY ROXYCONAN-KUN AND IT POINTED OUT SOME PLOT PROBLEMS, AS IN I HAD NO PLOT SO I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING IT WITH A PLOT IN MIND AND IT HAS CHANGED SLIGHTLY, SAME PREMISE BUT LESS EXTREME, HES NOT AS EVIL AND IS MORE OF A PROFESSIONAL KILLER WHO ONLY SEES IT AS A JOB, IM ALSO GONNA START BY SETTING UP CANON PAIRINGS BUT THEY MIGHT CHANGE LATER, LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**


End file.
